Le Faucon Noir
by SkywardQuill
Summary: Linebeck était un jeune marin sans histoire. Il aurait pu mener une vie tranquille et paisible, si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle d'une certaine pirate... Le titre changera éventuellement.


Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic de Zelda, qui mijotait depuis un petit moment dans ma tête. Tout le monde aime Linebeck, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. ^^

Le passé de Linebeck et Jolène, enfin dévoilé...

Rated: K.

Univers: Hé bien, on rencontre Linebeck et Jolène dans PH, mais ils appartiennent tous les deux à l'univers de WW, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre...

Genres: Aventure, Romance, Humour.

Couple: Devine? ^^

Disclaimer: L'univers de Zelda appartient à Shigeru Miyamoto-sensei, et pas à moi. Si tel était le cas, Link n'y aurait pas survécu...

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue <span>: L'Effet Papillon_

Le C_ormoran _était un bar comme les autres, avec son barman, sa bière, son odeur nauséabonde, ses clients, presque tous des marins, et cette atmosphère si particulière, propre aux tavernes, qui faisait oublier tous ses soucis au plus triste des hommes et poussait à se noyer dans l'alcool jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses pieds.

Voilà quelques raisons, entre autres, pour lesquelles tout le monde s'était tu quand _il _avait débarqué.

Dès qu'il entra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Les bavardages assourdissants et les chants cessèrent, et le silence complet se fit tandis qu'ils l'observaient s'avancer vers le bar d'un pas sûr de lui, presque conquérant.

Il était vêtu d'un manteau bleu avec une chemise blanche et il avait un foulard rouge enroulé autour du poignet. Ses cheveux bruns raides rebiquaient dans son dos et formaient un épi sur le haut de son crâne, et ses yeux bleus étaient un peu cernés, comme s'il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. À vue de nez, il devait avoir dans les vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Et, bien sûr, ses oreilles pointues indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un descendant des habitants d'Hyrule, un Hylien. Chose plutôt rare, dans les environs. Chose plutôt rare tout court, en fait

Si tout le monde le dévisageait, l'homme ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde. Il s'accouda au bar et lança d'une voix forte :

-Une bière pour le grand Linebeck, et que ça saute !

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Comment ce _gringalet _pouvait-il se permettre de parler ainsi au barman ? Il allait à coup sûr se faire arracher la tête.

Henry, c'était le nom du barman, posa la chope qu'il était en train d'essuyer et s'approcha du dénommé Linebeck. Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Pardon? fit-il en lui soufflant son haleine à la figure.

Le jeune homme retroussa le nez mais ne flancha pas.

-T'es sourd ? Je t'ai demandé à boire !

L'un des marins lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. L'Hylien était soit très, très courageux, soit particulièrement stupide. Ou suicidaire. On ne défiait pas Henry ainsi si on tenait à la vie.

Heureusement pour l'autre imbécile, le barman semblait plus curieux qu'en colère. Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il lui tendit une chope pleine que Linebeck descendit cul-sec.

-Aaah... J'avais soif ! lâcha-t-il en s'essuyant avec sa manche.

Henry se remit à essuyer sa vaisselle, l'air de rien.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu viens faire dans le coin, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

Le type bomba le torse.

-Je voyage à bord de mon fier navire, le _Linebeck I_, en quête d'aventure.

-Pirate ?

Il grimaça.

-Ne m'insulte pas ! Je suis un honnête marin !

-Et combien de personnes compte ton équipage ?

-Avec moi, ça fait un, dit-il fièrement.

Les marins durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne faudrait pas le vexer et le faire partir. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu d'animation dans cette île paumée !

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Linebeck but deux autres chopes et discuta volontiers avec la clientèle de la taverne sur sa vie, privée ou non. L'alcool aidait. Les gars commençaient vraiment à apprécier ce petit bonhomme qui fanfaronnait à propos de rien du tout, aussi furent-ils très déçus quand il déclara :

-Il se fait tard, je dois repartir.

Les marins poussèrent une même exclamation de déception.

-Reste un peu, allez !

-Tu peux dormir à l'auberge !

-C'est bon, il est pas si tard...

-Tu es si pressé que ça ?

Mais Linebeck secoua la tête.

-Désolé, les gars, mais l'Aventure n'attend pas, déclara-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

Et le type repartit, laissant derrière lui des marins qui s'empressèrent d'aller raconter ça à d'autres marins, qui racontèrent ça à leurs amis et leur famille, et, de fil en aiguille, la légende de Linebeck se répandit et demeura sur l'île pendant des années. Plus tard, le bar fut détruit pour pouvoir construire d'autres maisons, mais la légende subsista.

Cette île s'appelait l'île de l'Aurore, et c'est ainsi que Link manqua de peu de rencontrer prématurément celui qui deviendrait pour lui un ami très cher. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Parce que Linebeck ne rencontra pas Link, il ne resta pas plus longtemps sur cette île, il fut pris dans une tempête et il dériva, pour tomber sur un monstre en train d'attaquer un bateau pirate. Et sans cet enchaînement de coïncidences, il n'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré Jolène. Comme quoi, la direction que prend notre avenir tient à bien peu de choses.

* * *

><p>C'eeeeeeest l'e-ffet pa-pillon!<p>

J'avais envie de faire venir Linebeck sur l'île de l'Aurore depuis un petit moment déjà. ^^ Maintenant, c'est fait!


End file.
